


The time is now

by Programmix01



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, More characters, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schizophrenia, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, Work In Progress, i can't write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmix01/pseuds/Programmix01
Summary: "We'll defeat the assassins together!!" Shouted Dwayne as he grabbed my leg and pulled me away...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted the preview.

Those damn Templars think they can get rid of me! Looking around in the Templar database trying to find something interesting "Why are all these people dead?! Can someone not be dead?!" I sighed, about to turn off my laptop I scrolled down one more time to find someone I knew well. "Desmond Miles.. Well if it isn't my lucky day!" I look at the tons of information on my childhood friend and after what must have been an hour I look down at a button that says 'TRACK' I wonder what that did, so I click on it and a map with a blinking red dot on it popped up. "Huh? The fuck is this map showing me?! Oh I get it. Haha I'm such an idiot. What?! No I'm not!" I immediately connected my phone with my laptop and got the map on my phone so I zoomed out a little bit to see where exactly Desmond was "New York? Where there of all place you could be hiding from me? Oh well time to get going!" I got my beanie and jacket then headed for the door before my girlfriend stopped me "Where are you going this time Dwayne?" I looked at Lycia with a clam face "Just going to meet an old friend of mine no need to worry Lycia!" I tired to smile, but all she got was a creepy smile "Okay and this time don't do something you'll regret, okay?" "Alright!" I blew a kiss to her knowing that if I were to kidnap Des I would have no choice but to kill her. I hurried outside, looked down at my phone, and saw the dot wasn't that far from me. So I hurry to find my true love.

Later...

I finally get there only to find he must be in a building, why? I also see he's on the top floor so I rush into the building and yes, it was unlocked.

Long elevator ride...

I finally make to the top floor, went looking in a few rooms trying to find him and ended up finding some other guy 'He must be looking for Des too! Not on my watch!' I go behind him and knock him out then dragged him away, I go back to the room and find Des looking at some cube thing.

Desmond's P.O.V.

I checked out the power source and was a little happy too. "Alright I've got it." I told Rebecca as I turned around to meet an unexpected person "It's been to long Desmond. It really has" said the mysterious voice, then I got really scared when they lifted up their head only to be greeted with a familiar face! "D-Dwayne!" I knew him all to well because of why he did when he was 7, he killed a 3 year old! "Is there someone with ya Des?" I was shaking too much to even say a word! "What's wrong Des? Scared? Wanna run? Well too fucking bad!!" Dwayne moved closer while I moved back only to hit the desk "Back off! You damn freak!" His sinister smile went to a blank slash angry face, he stepped a lot more closer to me and placed his hand on my neck, I knock his arm away with my elbow just to have him grab my arm roughly and breaking it! "Ahhh!!!" I dropped the power source and fell to my knees holding my arm, breathing hard, and some tears ran down my face.

Dwayne's P.O.V.

I shook my head at what I did, 'oh no I hurt him! This wasn't supposed to happen!' "No no no! I didn't mean too! You just upset me! I'm sorry!" But I had no choice, he just made me angry. I pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shoot him with two darts. He took awhile to finally slump over then was met with a voice from an earpiece 'Des?! Des!' I take it out from his ear and talk into it "Oh don't worry about your friend here. He's going to be in good hands from now on. Bye!" I immediately break the earpiece and grab Desmond by one leg and drag him off.

At the Temple  
William's P.O.V.

I stood there shock at the name and voice I heard 'No it can't be! How'd he find Desmond? It wasn't possible that Dwayne could have located him, but he did and I intend to find out how!' Shaun looks back at me "Um, William? Who was that?" I couldn't think of a response 'Oh he's just an old friend of Desmond. Why am I so scared of him? No reason only that he killed a 3 year old when he was 7!' There was no way I was going to say that, but then again there was no other way to tell them who Dwayne was.

I sighed 'I have no other choice. Here goes nothing',"His name is Dwayne Dante Hunt. He used to be an old friend of Desmond back in the day, when that horrible day in just about any assassin's life. Dwayne, who was 7 at the time, killed Justin, a 3 year old." The look on Shaun and Rebecca's face made me think I gave out too much information on Dwayne "Oh my god he's going to kill Desmond!" Shouted Rebecca shaking her head "We gotta stop Dwayne!" Shaun tries to clam her down, but she just wouldn't. I agreed that we have to save my son, but all we need to know is where he is "So, how are we gong to find him?" Shaun gasps, went to his laptop, And started typing pulling up the Templar database. "Ok now all I have to do is find Desmond on here and... Here!" We look at Desmond's information and my eyes go to the button saying 'TRACK' "Shaun, click that button." All that popped up was a map with a red dot blinking "The hell?", "The hell what William?" I heard the voice of one Desmond's boyfriends, whom I despised "We're trying to find Desmond. Yes he's been kidnapped" Alex ran up to us and looked at the screen then started to run off "Wait Alex! Do you even know where you're going?!" Shouted Rebecca at Alex "Yup!!" We just watched him run off. "Should we go after him?" Asked Shaun "We'll give him few minutes and then we'll goes after him."

Alex's P.O.V.

Who the hell does this person think they are?! Taking my Des! I ran here and jump there just nonstop until I felt I was close! I sensed he was close and he was in danger. It was going to take me awhile to find him. 'Well here goes nothing' I jumped high in the air and looked for the right house "There!!" I decided to wait a moment before going to the house 'Can't wait to see what this guy is made of. Hehe.' Watching the house closely it didn't take long to hear a gunshot from the house. 'I waited too long! Waited too long!!' I sprint to the house and was really worrying "Desmond!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix the errors. Don't worry.


End file.
